


What Makes Him Happy

by cocoacremeandgays



Category: South Park
Genre: Addiction, Alcoholism, Depression, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Recovery, Sobriety, Support, Textfic, iOS Text Message Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 13:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19152394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cocoacremeandgays/pseuds/cocoacremeandgays
Summary: Stan texts Kyle in the middle of the night looking for support.





	What Makes Him Happy

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this back in february but lacked the confidence to post it lol  
> but i'm posting it now because i wanted to practice the iOS text message format before i edited my other stories to be more realistic, lol  
> you can find the tutorial on how to do this here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6434845/chapters/14729722#workskin

 

 

Stanley  
  
**Today** 2:49 AM  
hey I kind of want to drink  
  
I'm here for you. What's going on?  
  
idk not a lot. just tired? lol.  
  
Tired of what?  
  
all of it, it's just really exhausting. going through the motions of bullshit that doesn't matter anyway? like I just don't have the patience for this crap anymore and I think it'd be worth it to just say fuck it.  
  
I'm sorry. It sounds like it hurts.  
  
**Today** 2:55 AM  
yeah it kind of does.  
  
Hey, can you do me a favor?  
  
um. maybe. what type of favor?  
  
List three things you like about your life right now.  
  
how is that a favor?  
  
Just trust me. Three things.  
  
christ do I have to? dude forced positivity doesn't work, I've tried it.  
  
**Today** 3:00 AM  
I'm waiting.  
  
fine. I like you, sparky, and sleep.  
  
Good. Three more things.  
  
are you kidding me  
  
No. Three more things.  
  
kyle  
  
Stan.  
  
god ok. I like football, pizza, and Star Trek.  
  
Good. Three more.  
  
dude.  
  
Don't make me say it again.  
  
god man I don't know, I like basketball, I guess?  
  
Two More. fuuuuckin hell. I like Kenny and Wendy too.  
  
Great! Three more.  
  
I can't think of anything else.  
  
Come on, Stan. Think about it.  
  
I like alcohol  
  
specifically whiskey  
  
and specifically jameson's  
  
Oh, wow, okay. Um.  
  
you asked.  
  
I did, you're right. Hmm. Y'know what? That doesn't count.  
  
but it makes me happy  
  
You know what else makes you happy?  
  
Wendy, Kenny, basketball.  
  
Star Trek, pizza, football.  
  
Sleep, Sparky, and me.  
  
And you know what makes me happy?  
  
what makes you happy  
  
You.  
  
Stay sober, Stan. I believe in you.  
  
im crying now thanks a lot  
  
Love you.  
  
come over please  
  
Be there in five.  
**Read** 3:17 AM

**Author's Note:**

> comments / feedback / constructive criticism; all is welcome!


End file.
